L'cie in Remnant
by Icarus2018
Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse L'cie who ran out of time and turned C'ieth. With his form end, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: A new start

Chapter 1: A new start

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was an orphan on the planet Cocoon and he was the unfortunate one to turn into a l'cie. When he was marked, he knew it was either complete the Focus or be C'ieth. During his mission to beat the time, he failed and became a C'ieth but his monstrous form was ended by fellow l'cies on Gran Pulse. His soul was sent to a new world as a way to repay for his unfair life.

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

' _Vladimir or mental speech'_ **"Spells or Shouting"**

There was silence in the empty space. No one noise was heard but the breathing of a young boy who was floating in this dark abyss. The fifteen year old teen had onyx black hair with white bangs that covered his eyes slightly and stands at 5'6. He was wearing a dark blue and black shirt with silver lines going down the torso, black and white pants with a holster for his weapon attached to it, and black combat boots. This young boy is named Sora Nevermore and he was in for the journey of his life.

A soft breeze blew past the trees in forest of Remnant. In a clearing, it was Sora laying there unconscious. After a few minutes, he rose from his slumber and felt different. His eyes widened as he scaned and pat around his body to see if this is real. 'How is this real? I failed to complete my Focus and became a C'ieth.' Sora thought to himself in a panic. 'I don't know the answer either Sora' said a familiar deep voice. 'Vlad!' he shouts in surprise at hearing his Edilon's voice again.

Vladimir is Sora's Edilon who has the ability to use elemental spells and changed into a horse sized, seven tailed wolf with multi-colored marking along his body. His original form is that of a samurai who is nine feet tall. He was the word of wisdom for Sora whenever he came across trouble on his journey. They would face monsters, C'ieths, PSICOM, and Sanctum troops. Vlad was sadden when his summoner/friend had lost the time before he was turned to C'ieth which was a massive creature with crystals embedded in it's arms and legs like blades.

' _Where are we and how are you able to speak to me_?' he asked through their mental link his old friend as he looks around the clearing around knowing that this wasn't Gran Pulse or Cocoon. ' _I do not know Sora but what I can tell is that whatever happened to us. We are in a different world entirely because I sense no form of magic or energy of Fal'cie here._ ' Vladimir told him as Sora was shocked at this news. "Does that mean the spells I learned are gone too?! Since I don't have my l'cie brand anymore, I can't use magic. " Sora said in a panick as he felt that he will be at a disadvantage in fight with whoever was on this world. ' _Not really Sora. You still have your brand but your time limit is not present in it but there is also another energy source within you_.' Vladimir stated which resulted in Sora to check his right shoulder to see his Pulse Brand as a silver hue with black along parts of the brand.

"Let me try something" he said to Vladimir as he foucus on channeling his power through his body. When he felt something click inside him, a great source of power flood into his body. A silver aura appears around his body and it felt like it was calming to Sora as he try to cast one of spells. " **Water**!" He shouted firing a basketball size water ball at a nearby tree. 'Well it seems that your powers are still with you' Vlad said to his friend since he knew that his summoner can use all the elemental spells along with other spells like **Ruin** , **Cure** , **Esuna** , and **Libra**. Sora nods in agreement and tries the other elemental spells which were working fine even the second tier of the elements worked but his third level of them didn't work because of the amount of energy needed to perform them.

As Sora was resting from testing his spells, he heard a growl coming from the tree line and saw eight large black wolves came out of the shadows of the trees. They had white and red masks on their faces then they gave a howl and charged Sora.

Sora reached behind him and pulls out his Blazefire saber from his holster. The saber was a light metal blade with compactable features and can shift to it's usual gun mode. He took his stance as he prepared for this fight. When the first wolf got closed to him, Sora delivers a strike using **Sparkstrike** which cuts the wolf in two. He stares at the other charging wolves and decides to play it smart and use Ruina to divide them up. A grey and silvery energy ball was sent in amidst of them which detonate killing few close to it and blowing back the rest. The former l'cie uses a skill of his own known as multi cast firing **Fira** , **Watera** , **Thundera** , **Blizzara** , and **Aerora** at the wolves killing them. When the smoke cleared, there was no corpses of the monsters and it confused the panting Sora who thinks he missed his targets but he came to realize that he did hit them since none came out to attack him.

Fatigue start to get to the young man as he walks to the forest looking for signs of civilization. For the last four hours, those creatures came at him thr more he stayed in the clearing so he decides to go find a shelter or at least a form of town. The fights gotten bad that he had to summon Vladimir for assistance who is still out now as a precaution. Sora's energy supply was started to drop more he kept his Edilon active but it was a better option than traveling alone. It was a few minutes before he finally saw a m city called Patch and ran for it. He dispelled Vlad as he got close but he didn't expect the energy drain to hit him hard. He passed out of the city entrance.

 ** _Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at trying to write my own fanfiction. If I make some grammar error, I am sorry. I would also like some advice on how should I do the teams. I was planning on doing either a OC team or putting Sora into either Team RWBY or Team JNPR. If you have any suggestions pm me or comment them, thank you for reading and I will try to post more chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the world

2: Learning the world

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse l'cie who ran out of time doing his Focus turning C'ieth. With his monstrous form ended, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

'Vladimir or mental speech'

"Spells or Shouting"

[In Bodhum](Flashback)

Two young men were running away from the soldiers of PSICOM who were firing at the retreating boys shouting "Capture the L'cie and the traitor!". The two boy were slightly older Sora and his surrogate brother Leo Nevermore. The two had no last name in the orphanage so they made up their own last name which was Nevermore because they won't be helpless ever again. Leo was a twenty-four year-old teen with white hair and black who is standing at 5'8. He was wearing the standard uniform of PSICOM recruits and was running with his seventeen year-old surrogate brother, whose Pulse L'cie brand was visible on his right shoulder, not too far behind him.

They ran down another corridor and enter a section of the base to where the escape pods are located. "Get in the pod squirt now! I'll type in the coordinates to Gran Pulse" said the deep voice of Leo as he typing away at the computer. The situation was starting to get dire as he hears the troops getting closer to their locations. "Bro! Come on. We got to go!" shouted Sora from the pod with fear obvious in his voice.

Leo was heading for the pod when he heard the first door to room was blown apart by explosives. He knew that there was only a few minutes before they were found and he didn't want his little brother to die. As he approach the pod, he takes off the holster holding Blazefiresaber and tosses it to Sora. "Be careful out there Sora" he said solemnly as he closes the pod. "What!? What are you planning to do!" Sora shouts looking at his brother's expression and was only horrified with knowing the answer. When the pod was launched, all Sora saw of his brother before he was out of sight was him facing the firing squad.

(Flashback End)

In a hospital room of Patch General hospital, Sora Nevermore was in a bed unconscious from overuse of his energy and was beginning to wake up. He woke up to a slight pain in his body as he try to sit up in bed. He let out a groan at the pain.

"Good morning kid. Glad to see you up" said a raspy voice beside Sora. The young teen looks to his right seeing a man possibly in his late thirties was sitting in a chair by his bed. Sora was feeling cautious of the man since he doesn't know anything about him or his surroundings. "Who are you?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "I should be asking you that question but I will tell you at least if you give me the courtesy. My name is Qrow Branwen." Qrow answers.

Sora nods and replies "My name is Sora Nevermore".

"Why would your family name be named after a type of Grimm?" Qrow asked the teen curiously and skeptical. Sora gave the grown man a confused look asking "Grimm? What are Grimms?". Qrow gave a tired sigh and answers "The creatures of the night who attacked the people of Remnant and laying waste to parts of the four Kingdoms for years. How do you not know that? What are you an orphan?".

Sora giving the man a sad expression at the mention of being an orphan was all the answer he needed. "I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to upset ya" spoke the Huntsman since he ran into orphans in his travels and missions. "Its okay. I'm used to it at this point" replied the black haired teen as he look down. Sora was having thoughts about the events in his past that he wish to not relive. "So where are you from kid?" Qrow asked Sora.

Sora sat there contemplating on how to answer the question until he heard Vladimir say ' _Copy what I say_ '. "I'm from an island nation outside the Kingdoms called Cocoon. The government was ran different there and we didn't have Grimm but we had monsters to deal with though. It was also different technology than how it is here." Sora said copying his Edilon's words.

"What do you mean by monsters if you didn't have Grimm?" asked Qrow.

"There was monsters of different classification and there are too many to name from list. The one that I know the most about is the Behemoths. These creatures are the third worst in my book since they can cause devastating physical attack and have the able to change into a more destructive form when they are push to their edge of death, the second worst monsters are the C'ieth, and the first is the Fal'cie." Sora spoke in an angered tone.

"They sound like quite tge terrifying bunch kid." Qrow replies looking at the teen as he thought about what he said. ' _If he has some experience in facing monsters under his belt, he will be excellent to become a hurtsman_.' thought the old Crow as he analysis the boy's way of how he present himself. "How would you like to become a Huntsmen?" asked Qrow seeing a surprised look on Sora's face.

"What should I be expecting?" Sora asked the huntsman out of cautious and curiosity. "You will be place as a student in Beacon if you pass a test set by the headmaster. You will be in a team with other students and learn to be a huntsman." answered Qrow looking at the teen with his arms crossed at his chest. Sora sat there in deep thought about what should he do.

' _I think you should do it. It'll be a change at life then how we were in the past_ ' said Vladimir. Sora nods in agreement to Qrow's request and his Edilon who felt glad that his summoner listen to his advice. Qrow gives the boy a small smile as he hands him his gear and clothes.

Sora got dressed in his newly cleaned clothes and checked his Blazefire saver for ammo to see it is empty. "Umm...Qrow do you know a blacksmith shop with ammo?" Sora asked putting the saber back into it's holster. The huntsman nods in confirmation and walk out of the room with a gesture for him to follow him. Sora shrugs his shoulder and follow the elder male who signed him out of the hospital.

Qrow took the black haired teen to a local blacksmith shop in Vale where he got a few magazines for his Blazefire and they were on a airship on the way back to Patch. "Hey kid. I'll be introducing you to some of my family. I just want you to know that you better not piss off one of my niece or you'll be sorry" he warned Sora as he looks out the window. Sora sat beside the older male wondering how this new world will turn out for him. _'I'm still wondering why I'm two years younger_ ' he said to himself feeling trouble with his current situation. _'I don't know either Sora but we'll find out eventually though_ ' said Vladimir as a way comfort his summoner.

 **Well there's another chapter done. I was already setting this one up after the first chapter but I had some problems trying to think up ways to describe the Behemoths. Thank you guys for readingreading and if you want to give your opinion on how you think the story is so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Sun and Rose

3: Meeting the Sun and Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse l'cie who ran out of time doing his Focus turning C'ieth. With his monstrous form ended, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

' _Vladimir or mental speech_ '

" **Spells or Shouting** "

During the ride back to Patch, Qrow explained to Sora about Aura and Dust along with Seen lance.When the Bullhead landed at the airport in Patch, Sora and Qrow walks out of the airport as they walk towards Qrow's brother, Taiyang Xiao Long, house. Sora was feeling a bit nervous about meeting new people since his previous interaction with people wasn't as good. It was going to be a long trip to the house to be honest.

(Flashback)

Seventeen year-old Sora was in a gymnasium hitting a punching bag as a blonde teen, Snow Villiers who is two years older than Sora, was coaching the teen in how his form was. "Come on Sora! You can do better than that. Put some effort into it." Snow said encouraging his friend in his practice. Sora did a left jab then a right and continue these actions in a fast pace. He soon start hitting it with a solid right hook which makes the bag fly back.

"That was impressive kid. You keep this up and you'll be able to take me on" chuckled Snow as he pats Sora on the shoulder. The two had been friends for years since Leo and Sora needed the money to pay for rent and choose to work with the NORA crew as a way to fund themselves. It turned out okay for them since they found good friends with Snow, Sarah Farron, and Snow's other friends.

It was peaceful for a while until Leo choose to be in the military like Sarah's older sister Lightning Farron. Lightning was someone who was a rival to Leo and an inspiration to Sora as a way to be strong in the face of trouble. Sora took some lesson on combat from his brother, whenever he was free, and Snow. He was determined to be strong like his role models and he was going a good way towards it.

(Flashback end)

"Hey kid. We're here" said Qrow bringing Sora from his thoughts since they were standing in front of his surrogate brother's house. Sora was looking at the house and felt impressed by the house since it was better than his own back in Cocoon. Qrow knocks on the door saying "Hey kiddo. Ya home". A boom sounded and a gust of wind rushed past Sora as Qrow was knocked down by a black and red blur.

"Uncle Qrow!" exclaimed an excited fifteen year-old red and black haired girl who was tightly hugging her uncle with a big smile. "Alright kid let me up" he said as the girl gets off him and Qrow stands back up. The girl was dressed in what similar to Little red riding hood except she was wearing black clothes with the red cloak on her. Her hair is black with red highlights and she had some kind of weapon holstered behind her.

Her attention went to Sora and she gave a confused look to her uncle asking "Who is he Uncle Qrow?". "This Ruby is Sora Nevermore, a kid I found unconscious at the town's entrance. I took him to the hospital and he was brought back to good health" the huntsman answered the trainee's question and Sora waved at her to greet her. Ruby held out her introducing herself "Hello I'm Ruby Rose and its nice to meet you. So why were you unconscious, were you training in the forest and past out of exhaustion. Ohhh what do you use?". A series of more questions were asked as Ruby's way of talking wasn't something Sora was used to since most people were straight to the point with him. Sora was dumbfounded until he heard another voice made an appearance.

"Hey old man" said a blonde seventeen year-old girl who was wearing a white tank top that was showing off her breaths and black shorts. "I'm not old!" said an annoyed Qrow to his other niece. The blonde girl walks up to Sora saying "Hey I'm Yang Xiao Long and it's Yanging to meet you". Ruby gave her sister a groan at her bad pun while Sora gave a nervous chuckle as he saw her attire.

'Wow. She is big eh Sora.' teased Vladimir but Sora didn't answered him since he was blushing. Yang gave a playful smirk at Sora's embarrassed expression and asked him "So what type of weapon do you use? I like to use my two shotgun gauntlet which I call Ember Cilica". The bracelets on Yang's wrist soon shifted into yellow gauntlet with shotgun shell casings loaded.

Sora reached for his sword and pulled it out from the holster in its compacted form then he pressed the button/trigger which changes it into the sword mode. "This is my Blazefire saber. The sword also has a gun mode which is a rifle. It is one of the rare swords used by soldiers in the Guardian corps or PSICOM branch. It was...my brother's before we got separated. I also have experience in hand to hand combat so I carry a pair of leather gloves that a friend gave me." Sora explained as he pulls out the glove from a different compartment in the holster.

Ruby was literally bouncing in excited as she looks at the saber and would have tried to examine it herself if it wasn't for her sister or uncle would stop her from attempting it. Yang and Qrow was impressed in Sora's style in fighting since it is very adapting if he loses his sword in a fight.

"How about a sparing match Sora?" asked Yang with a smile. Sora nodded in agreement and she led him to training area. Yang start to take her incinerary rounds and put in practice rounds. Sora insert a magazine of practice bullets and put on his gloves. They stood in their battle stance as they examine each other waiting for the match to start. "Alright kids. No using any lethal hits or dust attacks. Your semblance is allowed but I will stop the match when you are in danger" explain Qrow as he stood in the middle of the two teens. "Start!"

Yang was the first to attack as he ran at Sora and goes for a strong right hook but it was blocked by Sora using his Blazefire. He goes for a kick to Yang's right leg but he moved too slow and Yang jumped back to dodge. "Bring it Sora!" She yells as she fires her gauntlet to boost her speed as she delivers a punch to Sora's chest ans was launched to the other side of the training area.

Sora gasped at the power behind the punch and decides to take this seriously. He stood in the battle stance that Lightning taught him. He ran at her and performs a series of slashes which some were dodged and some landed their mark. Yang's aura healed the hits and start her assault. While Sora was shocked at her healing rate, he didn't let it distract him and performs a Blitz that caused Yang to dodge or be cut.

The black haired teen wasn't done yet and choose to fire a **Ruin** at Yang from his right hand. Yang blocked the hit but she was still surprised by the attack. Qrow and Ruby was surprised by the attack and was about to say something but Yang beat them to it." **HEY**!! We're supposed to use dust attacks!" she shouts angrily. "That wasn't a Dust attack. It was a part of my Semblance" Sora replied as he blocks Yang's next attack with **Steelguard** When the yellow aura vanishes, Sora goes on the offensive and attacks another series of slashes but his Blazefire was knocked out of hand from one of Yang's shotgun blast.

She gave a smirk then she looked surprised when she saw him go for a left hook with wind covering his fist using **Galestrike** and hit her in the face. The hit launched her away from Sora but it didn't keep her down for long. A large of Aura rose from her spot as her blond hair glowed brightly. Yang's lilac eyes turned red as she glares at Sora and dash at Sora who did the same using Flamestrike.

"Stop! Match is over" declared Qrow stopping the two combatants in their tracks. Yang deactivates her semblance as Sora does the same with his magic attack. "That was so awesome Yang and Sora!" shouts an excited Ruby as she came over to them with Sora's weapon in tow. The two smiled at her compliment and Sora took his Blazefire back from Ruby when she handed him the weapon. Yang puts her Ember Cilica back to their bracelet form and pats Sora on his back saying "That was yangtastic Sora!".

Sora nods in agreement as he saw Qrow head into the house leaving him with the two girls. "So what is your semblance Sora?" asked Ruby curious about what his ability is. Sora looks at the black and red haired girl and explained "My semblance is using attacks based on the elements. I can also use them with my weapon so I don't need to use Dust for them. It does com at a price since it puts a drain on my Aura if I use real strong attacks". The two teenage girl was amazed at their new friend's ability and were excited to see what he was able to do until Yang asked "Wait if you can use the elements then what was that move you use to block my hit earlier? You covered yourself in a yellow aura and went back to attacking." Sora looks at the blonde bombshell and answers "I can use other techniques with my Aura for added benefits but it doesn't last long and I can use it on other people too." Yang nods at that excited since he could be a good support fighter if the situation calls for it. "Well come on. Let's head inside and get something to eat" Ruby said as she went inside with Yang and Sora not too far behind.

Dinner went by nicely except with Taiyang glaring at Sora when he saw thinking he going to try something with his daughters. But Qrow put a stop to him trying to harm the young Nevermore, he explain Sora's situation and it made Taiyang give the boy some slack. During dinner, Yang, Ruby, and Sora talked about things that they like and about their lives. Yang was accepted to attain the huntsman academy Beacon and she was very set on exploring the world. Ruby is a student at Signal academy and is crazy for all types of weapons. She showed Sora her scythe, Crescent Rose and he was surprised that she could lift that weapon. Sora also learned about their lives and about their mother/step mother.

"So how was your life in Cocoon Sora?" asked Ruby. ' _You might as well tell them a little bit about your life Sora since they gave you details of theirs_ ' said Vladimir. Sora gave a sigh and began his tale in edited version "My life was mostly just my surrogate brother Leo and I living as orphans in a city on Cocoon called Bodhum. We were born without last names and decides to make ones of our own. We settle with Nevermore because it was a symbol of us never being alone anymore. When Leo turned seventeen, he signed up for the army and soon became a top member of the Guardian corp then he went to the military branch PSICOM. While he was doing the academy, it gave us enough funds to support ourselves and we bought a better house. We meet some cool people who taught me how to fight. Our friend Snow Villiers taught me to fight hand to hand while Leo and his friend Lightning Farron taught me to fight with Blazefire saber since I had the speed for it. It went bad when something attack the city and my brother took me to the pods since I was visiting the base that he was stationed at that day. Whatever attack us had torn the base apart and Leo sent me off while he kept the monster at bay. That was the last time I saw then I end up here in Patch and tried to people. It was how I meet your uncle." Ruby and Yang gave the sad Sora sympathetic look and tried to comfort him. Sora began to smile at seeing that he found friends in the two.

"Hey kid. Come with me" said Qrow who just walked into the kitchen. Sora walks with the huntsman behind him. "A friend of mine is here to see how you do in a test to see if you qualify as huntsman material in his school." Qrow explained when he opened the door showing a silver haired man, who had his glasses at his nose, was standing at the door.

"Hello there. My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon" he said to Sora. "I'm sure Qrow has explain to you what you need to do. I want to test your capability in battle so I will be seeing at Beacon along with the other students who are being tested" Ozpin said and Sora replies "Yes sir". "Good. I wish you a good night Mr. Nevermore" he said as he walks away from the house.

Qrow closed the door and looks at Sora saying before walking off himself "Good luck kid and don't hold back". Sora nods as he went to the bedroom where Taiyang said that he could stay in for the night. He placed his holster on the dresser and put some sleeping clothes which was a black tshirt and gym shorts. 'This is going to be a big day tomorrow Sora. Be ready for anything' said Vladimir as Sora lay down in bed and began falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **There's another one done and I know that I should have explain his powerspowers better so here's a list of roles and skills in them.**

 **Sora's roles and attacks at the time being:**

 **Command: Ruin, Ruina, Launch, and Blitz**

 **Ravanger: Fire, Fira, Water, Watera, Thunder, Thundera, Aero, Quake**

 **Sentinel: Provoke, Steelguard, Medicguard, and Vendetta**

 **Medic: Cure, Cura, Curaga, and Esuna**

 **Synergist: Haste, Protect, Shell, and Brave**

 **He will learn more of the skills in these roles but his deage body reduce his power before coming to Remnant**


	4. Chapter 4: Time for the Showcase

Chapter 4: Time for the showcase

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse l'cie who ran out of time doing his Focus turning C'ieth. With his monstrous form ended, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

' _Vladimir or mental speech_ '

" **Spells or Shouting** "

 **[Start]**

Sora woke up the next day with a yawn after sleeping in a comfy bed. He felt great from sleeping in a bed since he was used to sleeping on the ground in the wilderness. The fields of Gran Pulse were a rough place to live in and it took a while for Sora to adjust to that. It was there that he met Vladimir after a few days of scavenging the land and he felt helpless and lonely. The emotions surging through him didn't just caused his brand's time to quicken but it trigger his Eidolon's summon to occur. After the trial, Sora was ready for the challenges ahead of him.

(Flashback)

Sora was walking in the ruins of Pulse which he use as a base and he was clearing it out of monsters that gathered in the area at the time of year. He had just finished killing the last wave of small Flans. Sora sat down on the ground feeling exhausted.

'This is getting frustrating. These Flans are getting more active by the day and it get worse in the afternoon.' Sora says to himself as he see Vladimir in his samurai form coming over with robot parts. "What did you find Vlad?" he asked the Eidolon who set the parts down. "There are some parts that you can make into weapons and others that you can make into bullet for your Blazefire saber." He said calmly as the two separates the parts into a pile of what can be use for what. It wasn't the first time that Sora had to make improvised weapons as he went to scavenge.

He had to make a bow and arrows, makeshift spears, and short swords or machetes out of the scraps that he and Vladimir find out in the wild. Most of the scraps are destroyed Pulse soldiers or old machines lefted to rust. It became easy after a few attempts. Then it came to the day that his brand was reaching the end of his time limit which was two months time. He was fighting a Behemoth King along side Vladimir. They had been fighting Flans of different sizes, wolves, and C'ieths. They ended the battle firing a combination blast of **Ruinga** , **Firaga** , **Waterga** , **Thunderga** , **Aeroga** , and **Blizzaraga**. It obliterated the beast in one shot but it left both at a weakened state.

"I'm at the end of my rope. Its almost over isn't it, Vladimir" said a panting Sora. His l'cie brand was glowing red as he felt his energy dimming further. "I'm afraid so my friend" said Vladimir. The two formed a brotherly bond and was close to each other that they could tell what attack they plan to do before doing it. It was a sad moment for Vladimir to see the one he see as a brother go out this. They never could figure out Sora's focus so they choose to wait it out until he turned C'ieth. It was a awful faith but it was their choice to do.

The sensation was instant. It was massive amount of energy erupting from Sora's body with a circle that appears when he summons Vladimir and it was changing his body combining it with Vladimir's very own body and power. The only sound that Sora heard before everything went black was a echoing roar coming from himself. 

(Flashback end)

Sora snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sounds of knocking from the bedroom door. Ruby's voice came from the other side "Hey Sora! Its time to get up". Sora reply to her "I'll be down in a bit Ruby". The sound of footsteps going away from the door was a signal of Ruby leaving. The black haired boy was getting ready for the day and feeling glad that he was given a week to prepare for the test at Beacon.

Sora steps out of the bedroom wearing a black hoodie with designs of a crow on the back and dark blue jeans with black flame at the hem and halfway up to knee. He choose to leave his holster in the room and went downstairs to see Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby eating breakfast. There was an open seat and a plate of food in place so he walks into the room. "Good morning everyone" greeted Sora to the Xiao long/Rose family. They responded together with a "Good morning Sora".

Sora sat down and began eating. As he was eating, he heard Yang say "So I have to do the qualification test at Beacon next week, this will be awesome." Sora wasn't surprise at the blonde teen's estusiam since it was her dream to see the world. "I was told by the headmaster to do the same Yang" he comments which causes her to look at him shocked but she smiled at him none the least. "Congrats Sora" said Ruby excited at her friend advancing.

"Hey Ruby. I want to ask a favor. Can you help me make some new weapons? I might need some replacement in case the Blazefire ever gets broken or I need a different weapon in a fight." He said to his cookie addicted friend. Ruby was shaking as she jumped from the table and tackles down Sora in a burst of rose petals. "Yes! We can talk the blueprints. Oh! I need to get my tools" she said as she dashes off to her workshop. "Well you unleash her crazy side. Good luck my dark haired friend" Yang said helping Sora up from the floor. The teen boy sighed at the amount of trouble that he is going to be in.

Sora walks out the back door and heads towards Ruby's workshop seeing her place tools and other necessities for forging. He walks into the shop and Ruby move to him asking excitedly "What type of weapon were you thinking of making? Is it a shotgun axe or a hammer that turns into a RPG?". "Woah Ruby. Let me get a chance to speak at least" Sora said as a way to calm the hyperactive girl. ' _She is very excited about weapon_ ' he thought as he thought over the weapons that he would like. "I wanted to make a bow that can shifted to a sword along with arrows that handle Dust so I can use different kinds in my attacks. I also wanted to create throwing knives that have the same properties as the arrows." Sora explained to the scythe wielder who had jotted down the weapons' detail. "You got it buddy! I can do these just fine" she said as she went to work on the weapons. Sora was curious at how this weapon loving girl could this fast but his thoughts were stopped when he heard Ruby say "You can go now because I need complete concentration". The black haired boy nodded and lefted the workshop so his friend can get to work.

Yang was in the training area hitting training dummy when she saw Sora coming over she gave him a wave. Sora waved back and asked "So what's up Yang?". "Training. What else?" the blonde teen replied as she does a combo of punches. Sora was intrigued by her way of fighting since it was similar to how Snow taught to fight but she does more devastating blows than his. "Wanna head out to a club Sora?" asked Yang when she finished hitting dummy. Sora thought for a few moments then shrugged and said "Sure. Do I need wear anything?" She shook her head no and just head back into the house with Sora not too behind but he did went to grab his Blazefire before leaving the house.

In Vale, Yang and Sora was riding in Yang's motorcycle which she calls Bumblebee. They were headed to a club called Junior's and Sora had a bad feeling about this but he wrote it off as nervousness. When they got to the club, Yang and Sora gets off the bike then heads inside where a bouncer stood there saying "Hey. Let me see some ID." Yang smirks and cracked her knuckles as Ember cilica was activated.

' _This might be trouble_ ' said Vladimir as Yang punches the bounces through the door. People panicked when they saw the bouncer launched into the club. Yang walks over to the bartender who was Junior the owner and said to him. "Hey. Can I get a strawberry sunrise no ice?". He glares at her and snaps his fingers signaling his men to deal with Yang.

Sora walks over to Yang with his Blazefire drawn and saw Junior's thugs were starting to surround them. "Hey Sword boy. How about a game? Whoever beat the least of these goons has to buy the winner a drink of their choice" Yang suggested with a smirk. Sora smiled at the challenge and said "You're on Firecracker". They both start their assault and hit the thugs with prescive hits.

Sora performs two well placed **Blitzes** and flipped to shoot the Dj who was about to shot Yang from behind. He began to fire more rounds at the incoming thugs while Yang was having a blast. The thrill of battle cause her to let completely loose and she was going to milk it for all its worth. When two twin girls,one wearing red and the other green, came to attack her at the same time, Sora choose to split them up by firing a Ruin at the girl in red.

The girl in red or otherwise known as Melanie was annoyed at how her day was. First, some blonde bimbo came in the club guns blazing and now she has to deal with some brat who is helping the bitch. Her twin sister Militia was fighting the blonde girl feeling way as her twin was at the moment but more annoyed than anything. Melanie blocked the strikes from Sora's saber as he kept her on defense and never chance to counter. Sora ends this fight by hitting the girl with **Galestrike** kick to the side which knocks her into two of Junior's thugs.

"I got fifteen of them, what about you Sword boy" said Yang as she walks over after knocking out Junior. "Sixteen. You owe me a drink" said Sora with a smug smile. The female brawler groans as they leave the bar since there might be cops coming to the location. When they leave, Junior just got up from the floor thinking ' _Those two are going to be in trouble next time_ '.

A few hours later, Sora return back to the Xiao Long/Rose house with a drunk Yang. Yang had tried to get Sora shitfaced drunk but she didn't knew that he had a way to keep from being drunk. Everytime Sora felt tipsy, he used Esuna to get rid of the sensation of being drunk. He would have used it on Yang but Vladimir thought that it would be too much questions to answer if she choice to ask him what he did. Sora set Yang in her room and went back downstairs seeing Ruby eating on a batch of cookies on the living room sofa. "So she went to a club again?" she asked when she finished chewing, and Sora nodded yes. She sighed at her sister's recklessness since she always cause trouble one way or another but she loved her regardless.

"How's the weapon going so far?" Sora asked his friend sitting next to her. "It's okay right now. I just need to finish with the mechanism for the bow right now" Ruby said and hands Sora the blueprints for the bow. Going over the schematics for the weapon, it showed how much information that Ruby knew on weapon making and Sora was impressed by it. "This will be splendid when this is done" he comments handing her back the blueprints with her nodding.

Ruby was happy that he appreciate the work she's doing for him and was blushing from his compliment. She gave a yawn and got up saying "W-well I'm going to b-bed! Bye!" and she was quick in a burst of speed. Silence went through the house then Sora decides to head to bed as well.

Over the next few days, Sora was training to prepare for the test and he heard Ruby finished the weapons that he requested. He went over to the workshop to see a happy Ruby looking over her work.

The black haired teen went to see the weapon and saw the bow first. The bow was design in the traditional sense except the grip was made to be detachable with both ends able to fit back together. The bow string was made from a material to be visible when it comes into Aura which created the arrows used to fire and can do a certain amount of damage depending the amount of Aura used. The throwing knives were made from Dust conductive metals and they came with a sheathed to contain at the belt. Sora thanked Ruby after she explain the functions and he went to practice with the new bow.

Sora's skill with a bow was adept at best but he thought it would be good to have his options open in a fight. The hunting trips that he went through in Gran Pulse showed him the needs for having options against unknown factors. He was shooting the practice dummies with the Aura made arrows and use different amounts in each shot until he was drained. He practice with the blade function of the bow and thought this was a good way to surprise his foes.

It soon came the day that he had to go for the test in Beacon. Yang and Sora were ready for it and head to Beacon by Bullhead. When they arrived to the school, they took the written exams and scored good marks then came the combat. The two waited for their names to be called.

"Yang Xiao Long. Please go to test room A. Sora Nevermore. Please go to test room B" said I one of the professors in charge of the test. Sora went to the designated area and saw three professor sitting in a room that has a view of the battle arena that the fifteen year-old was in. "Mr. Nevermore. In this simulated test, you will be facing randomly selected Grimm to face. You will be graded by how your performance is and it will be a automatic fail if you hit the ground." the proctor said as she saw Sora nods yes. She pressed a button which unlocks the cage letting out the first Grimm.

A large bear Grimm known as a Ursa came out and charge for it's prey. The huntsman in trading used Libra to see that the Ursa's weakness was lightning and fire attacks. Sora drew his Blazefire saber in the gun mode and fired at the approaching. He quickly flipped back to dodge a claw slash for his torso and shift his saber to its blade form. The Ursa continue to slash at it's opponent but it couldn't land a hit and it infuriated it. Sora slashed its tough hide only getting little cuts then decides to switch tactics by changing close combat to long range.

Sora casted **Haste** on himself to boost his speed which cause a light blue light to glow around him and moved away from the Grimm. He sheathed his saber and drawn his bow. He readied the bow as a yellow arrow charge for a Sparkstrike then he fired it nailing the beast in the chest who roared in pain. The Ursa ran at Sora on all fours and was by **Flamestrike** and **Sparkstrike** powered arrows when one last arrow hit the Ursa in the head. It fell to the ground and start to vanish in gust of black smoke just other Grimm but the fight wasn't over.

' _SORA!! MOVE!'_. Sora almost had a claw strike to the head hadn't Vladimir haven't warned him. He saw that a wolf Grimm or Beowolf was standing across him. The Grimm charged Sora readied for the feasting of flesh but its opponent wasn't going to be easily defeated. Sora used **Libra** and saw it was weak to ice attacks so he can win by using **Blizzard** and **Froststrike**. The sword user fired two ice arrows and split the bow into the twin short swords beginning his attack. He hit the Beowolf with **Froststrike** on the torso then it's head both direct hits.

The attack left Sora open for an attack and was hit by a claw hit to the back. Sora yelped in pain and quickly to gain distance shooting more ice arrows at his for. The hits only made it anger and choosed to attack further. Sora dodge the claw swipes and choose to finish this by decapitation when he saw the Grimm wide open after the last claw slash. The beheaded Grimm corpse fell to the ground and began to dissipate. Sora casted a **Cure** spell to heal his injured back.

"Excellent job Mr. Nevermore. You will be given your results when the other testers are done" said the Proctor to the joyful teen. Sora went outside of the room and see Yang waiting on him. "So how was your test?" she asked her friend who smiled at the question giving the answer. "It was a tough fight when I had to face a Ursa and Beowolf" he said to the brawler. "I had to face two Ursas at once but they were no match for my awesomeness" she said smugly.

When the results came in, it showed that Yang and Sora was place in the top portion of the scores. The next part of the test was to measure the amount of Aura a student have in their body. The regular student were graded from by an average of 1000 but Yang's Aura amount was 4500 which was rare for a student her age. The result that surprised the teachers the most was Sora's Aura. His level of Aura turned out to be a 8000 until it destroyed the scanner. The faces on the professors was in shock and awe from the amount energy that the student had. It was impossible for a teenager to have that much but it seemed possible now.

Sora and Yang head back to her house to give everyone their news about the results of the test.

 **[To be continued]** **That was a big one in my opinion. This ends the fourth chapter and I thank all those have been reading this far. I appreciate it a lot. I'll update as soon I can for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon

Chapter 5: Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse l'cie who ran out of time doing his Focus turning C'ieth. With his monstrous form ended, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

'Vladimir or mental speech'

 **"Spells or shouting"**

When Sora woke up in the morning, it was a sunny day outside. It had been a week since the test at Beacon for the entry exam and that was..well something. Ruby had been pestering Sora about naming the bow that she made since she says "Our weapons are an extension of our being and you should pride in it as well". So he finally reluctantly agreed to name it, he choose to call it Mytic because of the magical properties that it can be used for. He did feel glad that she put some effort to try and persuade him to do it since it showed she cared about him in her own way at least.

Sora was walking down to living room hearing Yang and Ruby talking but he pouted to himself from he heard. "I'm sorry sis but I am not buying you more ammo for Crescent rose. You need to be more responsible with your stuff." Yang said as she went outside to train. Ruby was known for using up all her ammo when Yang, Sora, and her go out hunting for Grimm and it either ends with Yang or Sora getting her more. Sora couldn't say no to her because they she always use the puppy eyes to get to do it so he knew what was going to happen today. Ruby looked in his directions with the eyes knowing that he heard what was said. He sighed and said "Fine. Let's go to Vale". The young scythe wielder cheered.

The ride to Vale took three hours and finding Ruby's favorite gun shop was longer by bus ride. It was night time when they were inside the shop known as Til Dust til Dawn. The shop was ran by an old man at the counter and the two teens were inside listening to msuic while reading a magazine since they've already bought the Dust and ammo they needed but wanted to look around more.

Soon a group of thugs came into the shop being led by a orange haired man in a red and white tux with a black fedora. "Take all the money. Just don't hurt me" said the elder man. The thug leader gave a chuckle at the scared man saying "We're not here for money. Take the Dust". He gesture the goon to start taking Dust.

One of the goons saw Ruby and Sora tapping their shoulders saying "Put your hands up. Now!". "Are you robbing us?" asked Ruby which made the man nod in irration. She looks at Sora who nods in agreement.

The thug sent out of the shop's front window from Sora heading him with a **Galestrike** punch to the chest. The rest of the criminals looks at the two teens then the orange haired man who is standing by the door said to his group "Get them". The thugs began to charge Ruby and Sora but they knock out of the shop by a gust of wind via Aero. Ruby went ahead to take down the thugs while Sora gave the owner payment for the damage.

Sora ran outside seeing Ruby had knocked out two of the goon but he saw one of them was about to fire a rocket from his rocket launcher. He dashed in front of her and used Steelguard to block the hit. The rocket made contact with Sora and made smoke around him and his friend. When it cleared, it showed an okay Sora and Ruby. "Thanks Sora" she said to her first friend as he cast Haste and Bravery on both of them. "Let's do this Red" Sora said as he grabs Mystic and fires two arrows at the goons while Ruby slashes two more goons down. Thank goodness for Aura or they wouldn't be knocked out by their attacks.

The leader of the thugs, who was holding one of the suitcases filled with Dust, gave the goons a disappointed look and said "You guys weren't worth the lien. Well kiddos you both have messed up the plan of me, Torchwick". He taps his cane and it shifted into a gun at the bottom. Torchwick aimed it at Ruby and fired a firery bullet, but the shot was deflected by Sora's arrows. The criminal fired at the ground causing a smokescreen around everyone. Sora and Ruby was coughing until the smoke cleared and realize Torchwick was fleeing up a roof of an apartment. "Want us to go after him?" She asked the shopkeeper to whom nodded yes. The two trainees pursuit the theif and saw him jumped onto a Bullhead airship saying smugly "Later Little Red and Crow".

Sora gave him an annoyed look until it turned to surprise when a violet shot hit the Bullhead at one of the wings. A woman in her mid thirties stood behind the two wearing a white dress shirt with a black skirt. She stood at six feet and two with platinum blonde hair, and she had on a black cape that resemble to a witch with a riding crop in her hand. Torchwick looks at the huntress with a glare then at his companion saying loudly over the sounds of the propellers "We've got a huntress!" The woman stood from her seat and head to the door as Torchwick took her place at the controls. The woman stared her opponents and fired fireballs at the three.

Sora choose to play Sentinel and use **Medicguard** to block the hits aimed at them while also healing him. As Ruby was staring at him worried but she knew that he can handle it and started firing at the Bullhead. The debris that was being thrown around Sora started to in a violet light as the huntress sent it at the criminals in the high tech helicopter. The woman in the Bullhead glared with her eyes glowing almost like flames as she fired a larger fireball.

Sora saw the attack coming for them then he switched to offense by senting multiple shots of **Blizzara** and **Watera** at her attack which cancelled out the hit and shoot the Bullhead causing it to lose its altitude. Torchwick and the woman decides to abandon the vehicle and move to ground level. The sounds of a motor were heard as they sped off an motorcycle.

The adrenaline began leaving Sora's body as he knew the fight ended. Pain was felt immediately but it went away just as his Aura started to numb the pain and heal his minor burns along with the help of **Cure**. Ruby checks on him saying in worry "Sora! Are you okay?". He told her that he's okay and stood up to show her that he was fine. The huntress cleared her throat to get the two's attention.

Ruby looked her excited saying with her silver eyes shining like stars "You're a real huntress. Can I have your autograph?".

The two teens were sitting in room in a Vale police station as they stared for the huntress or Glynda Goodwitch by her telling them to come tell them why they're here. "Do you realize what you two did? You could've been hurt out there for intruding on business that doesn't concern" she said.

"We saved that man and stopped the robbery" said an annoyed Sora who was sick of the woman's complaining about their actions. "Yeah we are training to be huntsman and huntress so we will be seeing robberies and saving people all the time" said Ruby to back up Sora. Glynda looks at the two teens and sighed saying while she walks back and forth"If I was your parents, I would give a back". This cause Ruby to until Glynda finish what she going to say "and a slap on the wrist". She slapped her riding crop on the table which surprised Ruby but no Sora. The huntress sighed and said "But you have someone to see you".

After she said that, Ozpin walks into the room with a tray of cookies in his hand. "Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes" he said looking at the confused girl then his attention turns to Sora and he says "Sora Nevermore. It seems like you have done excellent on the entry exam. For the rest of the chat between Ruby and Ozpin, Sora was focus on how Ozpin knew where they were at the time of the robbery. Ruby was offer a chance in Beacon and she accepted without hesitation. This was gonna be a interesting school year for the l'cie.

"Oh I can't believe that my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is going to be the best day ever" said an excited Yang as she gave a bear hug to the struggling Ruby. It was a fun night when Ruby's family heard of her going to Beacon since it was rare for people younger than seventeen going to Beacon but Sora and Ruby proved that. They were on a Bullhead heading for the academy after hearing the announcement from Professor Goodwitch about their purpose as huntsmen and huntresses. When the aircraft landed, Sora and his friends walked out seeing the beautiful view of the academy.

"So what are we going to do Yang?" asked Ruby but Yang had ditched the two with her friends. Ruby groaned at he sister while Sora just shook his head. "Well let's go find where we need to go" said Sora which Ruby nods. On the walk, Ruby bumped into a dolley with white suitcases. A white haired girl with sky blue eyes and a scar on her right eye had started to yell at Ruby "You dobe! Do you have any idea what is in these!? These are Dust and you could've blown us off the cliff if you wasn't careful.". Ruby was dumbfounded as she was trying to apologize to the girl but she never got a chance to speak. The complaining teen was shaking a vial of fire Dust at Ruby and Sora said "Ma'am". But it didn't work, she was still running her mouth until Sora finally shouts **MA'AM!!** ". The girl looks at Sora saying " **What!** "

The Dust began making Ruby starting to sneeze as she was breathing in hard. Before she sneezed, Sora used **Medicguard** to block the blast between them as small blast of fire goes off around them. "Sora!?" shouted Ruby in worry that she might have hurt her friend. "I'm good" said a coughing Sora as the smoke cleared. "You idiots! You almost set us off the damn cliff." complained the white haired girl while she dusted herself off. Her yelling began to upset Ruby to the point of her setting a tear which angered Sora.

He reached in his belt for one of his throwing knives and held it at the girl's throat saying "If I hear you complain again, I will slit your vocal cords Princess.". She stared at him in fear saying "Do you know who you're talking to!". "Heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Responsible for all Dust production" said the monotone voice of a black haired girl with a black bow on her head. "Finally some recognition" said Weiss but the bow girl wasn't done as she said bitterly "They are cruel to all Faunus workers and have shady business partners". That comment cause the heiress to shut up as she walks away in frustration.

Sora agreed with how that black haired girl about how Faunus are treated since they were treated badly just innocent people branded by Pulse fal'cies. The sentiment was still there but it turned sour when he heard about how the White fang, a Faunus equality peace group, went to violence. Faunus are people born with traits of animals like dogs ear or the species' unique ability. As Sora and Ruby head to the assembly just in time, to Ozpin's speech which wasn't so cheerful.

It was nighttime and Sora was in ballroom with the other students in his pj's which was just gym shorts since his sleeping tshirt was destroyed from the fight with Torchwick. His choice of pj showed off his toned body along with his scars to the people around. It cause some girls to swoon but he didn't bother with them. A red haired girl whose name is Pyrrha Nikos was chatting with Sora. They mostly spoke of their battle experience and Pyrrha was impressed by how Sora can handle himself against strong opponents and she asked if they can have a match one day which Sora accepted. Sounds of Yang, Ruby, and Weiss arguing disrupted their chat.

Sora glares at her and decided to scare again by using a ball of water to toss at her. It got her by surprised and the yelling soon stopped when the lights off.

In the morning, students were gathered on the cliff above Emerald forest which a Grimm infested training ground. This is where the initiation was taking place. Ozpin, who stood in front all of the students who was standing on pads, announced"Today you will be sent into a dangerous place known as Emerald forest. To complete the test you must find a partner and retrieve the relics at the temple. Don't hesitate to kill anything in your way or you will perish". "Your grade will be the results of how you perform. You will launched into the forest and must make it back here with your relic. Also two things: the first person you make eye contact with is your partner and prepare for your own landing strategy" said Glynda as the first student was shot off.

Different students were fired off into the forest and did their landing strategy. When it was Sora's turn, he soar through the air like bird using **Aero** to help steer himself. He lands by a tree which is where Pyrrha had landed. After a quick check of his surroundings, he looks up to the red haired Spartan teen looking at him. "Guess we're partners" Sora said and she nodded.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _There's another one done. I am choosing to cut Jaune from story because I didn't like his character in Vol 1-2 but he did redeem himself afterwards though and let it slide. I'm still debating team. Find out about it in the next chapter. Later._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Test

Chapter 6: The test

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy XIII or RWBY.

Summary: In the world of FF13, there are times when life becomes unfair when you least expect it. This is what happened to Sora Nevermore. He was a Pulse l'cie who ran out of time doing his Focus turning C'ieth. With his monstrous form ended, he is sent to a new unknown world called Remnant.

"Regular speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

' _Vladimir or mental speech'_ " **Spells or Shouting** "

(With Ruby)

When Ruby landed from the launch, she dashed through the forest in a desperate attempt to find Yang or Sora. 'Please let me find at least one of them' she thought in a panick and came to stop to a screeching stop in front of Weiss. The two stared at each other in silence. Weiss scoffed at her and was about to her there but she thought about the options of being attacked without back up. She sighed and grab Ruby by her cloak dragging her off in a random direction saying "This doesn't make us friends". Ruby cheered regardless that she came back.

(With Yang)

Yang was walking with the girl who bad mouthed Weiss named Blake Belladona. They had just defeated two Ursas and were on the search for the temple while Yang was trying to chat with her.

(With Li Ren)

Young Li Ren was walking in the forset of Emerald Forest alone until he felt a presence moved near him. A massive white and black Grimm snake came up from the tall grass. This Grimm is known as the King Taijitsu and it was hunger for flesh. It darted at the dark haired teen who dodge it's attack by leaping in the air landing on the back. He move around it shooting from his weapon. A pair of green automatic pistols coupled with knives down the barrel. He used maneuvers to dodge the strikes and block a massive bite from it's giant maw by using his Aura to hold it back. After a few minutes of fighting, he downed the beast then a loud shout came from the trees. A orange haired girl came in smashing the head of the white snake of the King Taijisu that was emerging to strike Ren. This girl is wearing black and pink jacket with a white shirt underneath along with a pink skirt. Her name is Nora Valkyrie and she is Ren's first and best friend. "Hey Ren!" she greets cheerfully at seeing her friend. "Hey Nora" said the usual calm male teen.

(With Sora)

Sora was walking around the forest with Pyrrha alongside him. "So you never told me your Semblance Pyrrha" Sora said to the Spartan dressed girl who had her sword and shield out. "My Semblance is using Polarity so I can control any sort of metals" she explains to which Sora nods in response. "What about yours?" she asked him and he replies already had a plan ready "Mine is the use of the elements but my reserves take a big hit if I use really strong elemental attacks". She nods believing his explanation since there were always limits to a person's semblance. The two walked for a few minutes coming across a cave.

"Do you think this will be a good way?" asked Sora seeing the dark cave. "I'm sure but we will need a light" Pyrrha says seeing it was hard to see. A orange light came up around them causing her to panick aiming her weapon behind her seeing Sora with a small fireball in his left hand. She calmed down seeing it was him just lighting the way for them and continue on into the cave after thanking him for the light. "Welcome" he said as they went on.

(With Yang and Blake)

Yang and Blake had just arrived to the temple seeing chess pieces set up as the relics. There was some pieces and Yang notice this. "It looks like that we're not the only ones who made it here" she comments and heard Blake said "Its not like this place was hard to find". Yang looks at the chess pieces and grabs the Knight piece then she heard a familiar shout " **LOOK OUT!!** ". The two girls look up seeing Ruby falling from the sky.

(Flashback)

Ruby and Weiss was clinging onto the back of a Nevermore which is a giant crow. "I think we need to jump!!" Ruby yelled over the winds. Weiss looks at the scythe wielder like she was crazy and replies "Are you crazy!?". She look back at her seeing she already was gone. "You son of a bitch!!" she yelled loudly.

(Flashback end)

"Did your sister just fell out of the sky?" asked Blake but the craziness wasn't over as Nora came riding in on the back of a Ursa until it collapsed. "Aww its broken" she said sadly as she jumped off it and went over to the pieces. She grabbed the Rook piece singing "I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle". "Nora!" shouts Ren and she follows him.

"Did she just rode in on a Ursa?" Blake asked again. Yang was staring confused until they heard a shout. The three girl look seeing Sora and Pyrrha running from a giant scorpion Grimm known as a Deathstalker. "Did they just ran here being chased by a Deathstalker?!" Blake asked again but loudly which made Yang's temper flare. Her eyes turn red as she yells " **Can we just calm down for one second?!** ".

Sora and Pyrrha was shooting at the Grimm as it use it's pincers to try and grab them but it failed due to the two being faster than it. Sora blasted it with **Ruina** to blow away from them. "Go to the others!" Sora ordered his partner as they went to regroup. "Hey guys" Sora says to the girls who looks at hearing Weiss yelling " **Why did you leave me!!** ". " **I said jump!** " Ruby yells back.

"She's going to fall." said Blake but Ruby scoffed saying "No she's not". "And she's falling" the blacked haired girl said seeing the Schnee heiress fall from the Nevermore. "I'll get her" said Sora as he ran to where she was about to fall. ' _Ready for this Vladimir_ ' he said to his Eidolon. ' _I am brother_ ' Vladimir responds.

Light came from Sora's shoulder as a bright purple circle appear around him. Vladimir in his samurai form came from the circle which surprised everyone who saw him. Weiss was caught safely in the Eidolon's hand and it surprised her seeing the person who saved her. Vladimir set her down as he was dispelled. " **What was that!?** " Everyone said at Sora who shook his head saying "I'll explain later. We need to move now". He points to the direction of the Deathstalker and Nevermore coming their way.

They ran away from the Grimms seeing their destination when they saw a stone bridge. Sora, Blake, Ren, and Nora was holding back the scorpion Grimm while Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby was firing at the Nevermore. Sora took a hit for Blake and was launch by it's pincer to where Ruby and her group was. "Sora! Are you okay?" asked Ruby in concern over her friend. He nods.

"Ruby. You, Weiss, Blake and Yang handle that Nevermore on the Cliff back there while the rest of us handle the Deathstalker" Sora orders as he and Pyrrha went to back up Ren and Nora. Blake follow Yang up the cliff with Ruby and Weiss not too far behind as they open fire at the overgrown bird. Sora and his group was trying different tactics to pieece the Grimm's hard armor. Sora stood in the back as he gave everyone buffs via **Haste** , **Protect** , and **Bravery**.

"Ren. Pyrrha. Give me cover fire. Nora get over to me" Sora ordered as every did what they were told. Nora came over and asked jokely "Sir?". Sora smiled at her and said "Get ready to smash" as he uses his boosted strength to throw the hammer huntress into the air. "Pyrrha! The tail" Sora said he cast **Bravery** on Nora twice as she was coming down. Pyrrha nods as she toss her shield like a disc cutting off the Deathstalker's tail that stabbed into itself. It gave Nora a target which she took advantage of as she slams her hammer into the stringer with massive force. The blow killed the Grimm but it also broke the bridge as well.

As the Grimm fall into the abyss, Sora and his group went to see how Ruby was doing and saw Ruby had just decapitated the Nevermore's head. Sora smiled at his friends' victory when they went to them to regroup.

"Are you all okay?" Sora asked seeing the exhausted group of girls. Yang gave him a thumb up.

Sora gave them a worried look so he choose to give them assistance. He cast **Cura** on everyone restoring them to full health. They all thanked him but Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha was curious of how he can do the things that he did. They start climbing up the cliff to reach their destination.

The group went to the spot where Ozpin told them to meet back at to pass the test and saw him waiting. "Congratulations students. Assemble in the auditorium for team placement" he said walking off to Beacon.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladona. Yang Xiao Long. You four will form the team RWBY(Ruby) and the team leader will be Ruby Rose" announced Ozpin as the four celebrate at passing the test with Yang congratulating her sister. He look back to the next team and the projection showed the next time. He says "Sora Nevermore. Pyrrha Nikos. Li Ren. Nora Valkyrie. Your team name will be SPRN(Spring green) and the team leader will be Sora Nevermore."

"Woo-hoo! Congrats Captain" says a cheerful Nora hugging Sora while Ren and Pyrrha gave him a pat on the back as they celebrate on passing.

Team SPRN went to their new dorm and saw how the room was. "I think we will need to fix this" said Pyrrha seeing the tight space in the room. "Bunkbeds" said Ren and Sora in unison while Nora cheered " **Bunkbeds**!". For two hours, they set up their room with Sora's knives and Pyrrha's semblance coming in handy. He uses his knives to keep two of the four beds pin to the wall on one end while the other was held up by metal wires that Nora had for some unknown reasons. They unpacked their belongings but Sora didn't have much of his to unpack just a few outfits, Mystic, and his pack of throwing knives. "Goodnight everyone" said Sora as he laid in the bottom bunk with Ren in the top bunk above him. Nora slept across him, and Pyrrha was across Sora.

Sora was up for a few hours as he was in thinking. ' _Are you sure you can tell them about your true past Sora?_ ' asked Vladimir as he was being concern for his little brother since this is a sore topic for him to talk about. The feeling of losing his elder brother, Leo, was still fresh in the young l'cie's mind and it was a difficult thing for Sora to talk about with the others. ' _I'll try at some point but I don't think now is the time_ ' Sora tells him as he looks at window seeing the moon's light inside the room. Vladimir stayed silent as his summoner soon went to sleep.

(In a distant village)

A large summoning circle appeared on the outskirts of the village surrounded by forest. A echoing shout came from the creature coming out of it. This shout cause the Grimm in the area to run in fear this beast. When the creature rose from the cirle, it's blue and black crystal limbs shined in the moonlight as it shuffle to the village hearing the noise of the panicking villagers at the sight of the beast.

 ** _There goes another chapter done._** **_I'm sorry for how the descriptions of the characters are because I am not that good at describing stuff._**


End file.
